


A Getaway to Remember

by StarlitMorning



Category: Jet Trash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitMorning/pseuds/StarlitMorning
Summary: The Lee ficlet is complete! Another product of overactive Tumblr imaginations.Unbeta’d, for the usual reasons.





	A Getaway to Remember

A beach getaway to remember - that’s what your friend promised you. And it looked like she was about to deliver.

“Goa’s finest, by way of Ireland,” she says with a flourish, indicating the man who’d just walked over to your beach chair with her. The secluded cove, shielded by trees on either side, was otherwise empty.

You take a long sip of your screwdriver from the cup in your hand. Looking over your sunglasses, you survey him quickly.

God, he’s tall. Wearing some sort of neon swim pants - capris? - they should look ridiculous, but he’s effortless with them, and they suit him somehow.

“Lee,” he says, by way of introduction. He leans down, reaches out a hand and you take it. He turns your hand in his, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss.

“You’re gonna feel like royalty,” your friend says with a dreamy, spaced-out grin.

“Are you-“ you start to ask, but she’s a little glazed over, and leaning on Lee for support. 

“Gave her a sample, by way of demonstration,” Lee says, holding up a small baggie with two pills in it. “Not a long lasting one, but you’ll have an evening to remember,” he adds, tucking it into your palm.

“So... what if we wanted you to party with us?” you ask tentatively, eyes locking with his absolutely gorgeous green ones.

Lee smiles, reaching into his pocket and slipping out another baggie. He opens it, and puts a pill on his tongue, then nods at you to do the same.

You follow suit, letting it dissolve and marveling at the fact that he hasn’t broken eye contact yet.

“Come on, ladies,” he says, taking each of you by the hand and starting to run toward the ocean.

Before you know it, you’re splashing into chest-deep water, which only comes up to Lee’s ribs. You’re half floating, and Lee tugs you closer to him. You’re almost sitting on his hip then, supported by the water and his arm around your waist.

Your friend splashes around, then floats on her back, letting the waves push her back and forth. She flips around, swims over to you and giggles happily. 

“Isn’t he unreal?” she says, unfiltered from a combination of hot sun, mind-altering chemicals and hormones. Lee gives her a look that has your stomach tightening a bit. She grabs him and gives him a kiss before turning and kissing you a little more passionately than you expected. 

“Mm! You two have fun now, I’m going to go work on my tan,” she says, making her way back to shore.

You’re left a little startled but still humming pleasantly all over from whatever Lee gave you - you purposely don’t think too much about what it was - and turn to face him again, still somewhat latched onto his side.

“You’re like a remora,” he says, splashing some water through his wild, dark curls.

“That would make you a shark, then,” you say, hands circling his chest. “Are you a dangerous one, Lee?” 

His eyes don’t immediately shut down that idea, and you’re more than a little thrilled when he shifts you around to the front of him, placing one hand firmly under your ass.

“Have I mentioned how much I love this little purple bikini?” he asks, absently playing with the bow at the back of your neck. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” you say, cheeks flushing pink, as he leans in to kiss your neck and grabs the string in his teeth. Leaning away, he undoes the bow.

You gasp as the top falls down, but Lee catches it in his free hand. “I’ve got you, love,” he purrs, and you feel like you should care more about how this is escalating but then his mouth is on your nipple and you forget how to care about anything else.

You sink your fingers into his curls and hold him, grinning as he moans, pushing up into your touch.

He gets a bit frantic then, tugging your bikini bottoms off, and sliding his hand between your legs.

“She’s gonna see us,” you whisper, tilting your head back to indicate your friend back on the little beach cove.

“I don’t think she’s too worried,” Lee replies, grinning over at the shore.

You squint back at the beach and realize your friend was really serious about getting an all-over tan. She’s still wearing sunglasses, at least.

“See? Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Lee says with a wink, sliding out of his swim pants and carrying you to shore.

The breeze is cool on your skin as Lee presses you down onto your towel, spread out on the sand. 

“Perfect,” he says, pushing your long, dark hair out of your eyes and leaning down to kiss you.

The next few minutes are a blur, but you can feel the warmth of the sand radiating up through the towel, the muscles in Lee’s back tightening as he rocks into you, his breath hitching against your ear. Everything is bright and warm and vibrating with life.

Your friend’s radio starts buzzing with a little static. Island beats with a little Latin flair start pouring from the speaker, and you start laughing to yourself and singing along in Spanish.

Lee pulls an absolutely ridiculous face and comes, collapsing on top of you for a moment.

“Not quite done, love?” he asks, and you roll your eyes dreamily. 

“You weren’t really focused on making me-“ you break off with a gasp as he slides down, lifting up your hips and burying his face between your legs.

It doesn’t take long for his tongue to push you over the edge too, and you both roll onto your backs on the towel, panting for breath. 

“You two coming?” your friend asks, wading into the water.

You look over at Lee, and he meets your eyes with a breathless laugh.

“Be right there,” you call out, kissing him before jumping to your feet and sprinting into the ocean, his footsteps right behind you.


End file.
